


KidClan

by Kykysuperfly23



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: F/M, The concept is based on Falling Feathers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kykysuperfly23/pseuds/Kykysuperfly23
Summary: Four 'kids' (although 3 out of the four are in high school) get to live out their wildest dreams as a child and become cats in a warrior's esque universe. That doesn't come without a couple of consequences though. Do they really want to go back to their boring lives, or would life as a warrior be more fulfilling? What if they die as a cat? Do they get to return to being a human, or would they remain in StarClan?





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> This was made, like, last year, so hopefully, the transition (which won't happen for three/four more chapters) from my current writing to my past writing won't be too jarring.  
> Hope y'all like it!

ForestClan:  
Leader: Cedarstar- Cedarstar is a golden brown tom with green eyes and a white furry belly. He is typically a calm leader, but he can have quite the temper when it comes to the border.  
Deputy: Leafshadow- Leafshadow is a gray tom dappled with dark splotches. He has a long skinny tail and bright emerald green eyes. 

Medicine Cat: Birchstone- Birchstone is a ginger tabby tom with blue eyes. He is quite muscular. 

Warriors:  
Berryclaw- A blue-gray she-cat with a small build. She is short and stout with blue eyes that are on the verge of being purple. Apprentice: Smokepaw  
Foxleg- A dark ginger tom with hazel eyes and brown fur covering his long limbs and long thick tail.  
Sparrowsting- A white furred and green eyed tom with brown dots covering his fur. Apprentice: Icepaw  
Redwing- A red she-cat with darker socks and amber eyes. She also has a long fluffy tail.  
Owleye- A yellow eyed, light brown she-cat with a white muzzle and flecks of white sprinkled on her fur.  
Lilyshade- A blue eyed and dark gray she-cat with a lighter gray belly. Apprentice: Emberpaw  
Applefall- A young russet tom with white belly fur and green eyes.  
Molefur- A light brown tom with a white muzzle and amber eyes.

Queens:  
Gingerflower- A ginger she-cat with orange stripes and sky blue eyes. The bottom of her muzzle to her under tip of her tail is comprised completely of white fur. She is currently expecting.

Ivymist- A dark gray striped light gray she-cat with white belly fur and green eyes. Redwing is her mate.  
Hazelkit- A ginger she-kit with white belly fur and green eyes.  
Fernkit- A gray tom with dark gray socks and amber eyes.

Acornkit- A small brown kit with hazel eyes who was found next to the thunderpath without a mother. He is currently being taken care of by Ivymist.

Apprentices:  
Icepaw- A short-haired white she-cat with a gray tail tip and socks and blue eyes.  
Emberpaw- An orange tom with lighter patches and gray eyes.  
Smokepaw- A black tom with green eyes and a white tail tip.

Elders:  
Mudspots- A graying white tom covered in slightly faded brown smudges.  
Mousenose- A small brown she-cat with a white patch on her chest. 

 

RiverClan:  
Leader: Newtstar- Newtstar is a silver-blue tom with a white tail tip and ice blue eyes. He tries to avoid all conflict when possible, unless it’s with MeadowClan, who he has a personal grudge with.  
Deputy: Puddleheart- Puddleheart is a gray tom with dark blue eyes and a white patch on his chest. He is large and fluffy. 

Medicine Cat: Willowstream- Willowstream is a gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes. She has excessive amounts of fur. Apprentice: Grasspaw

Warriors:  
Mosslily- A she-cat with amber eyes and gray fur covered with white spots. She appears to have a twinge of green on her ear tips. Apprentice: Silverpaw  
Splashwing- A green eyed white she-cat with a large spot of black on her back.  
Icefoot- A dark gray tom with a bobtail, dark green eyes, and a white sock on his left foot.  
Reedskip- A russet tabby tom with green eyes and a white tail tip.  
Petalswirl- A ginger she-cat with brown socks and blue eyes.  
Riverclaw- A young black tom with blue eyes and a white patch on his nose and chest.  
Bushpelt- A young short and bushy tortoiseshell tom with green eyes and black ear tips.  
Irisriver- A blue-gray she-cat with light gray ear tips and lilac eyes.

Queens:  
Mintwhisker- A blue-gray queen with a white underbelly and mint green eyes. She is currently expecting.

Streamlily- A silver tabby with blue eyes and a white chest patch. Puddleheart is her mate.  
Frostkit- A fluffy gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes and a white chest patch.

Goldenripple- An amber tabby with golden yellow eyes and white fur covering her chest and underbelly. Reedskip is her mate.  
Copperkit- A dark ginger tabby tom with white chest fur and light green eyes.  
Salmonkit- A light red tabby she-kit who almost appears pink. She has golden yellow eyes and a white tail tip.

Apprentices:  
Silverpaw- A silver gray she-cat with hazel eyes and a lighter gray on her ears and tail tips.  
Grasspaw- A gray-blue she-cat with a white sock and blueish-lilac eyes.

Elders:  
Darkstream- A dark gray tabby tom with scars on his stomach and ears.  
Flowertail- A ginger she-cat with light blue eyes and a tail similar to a lion’s.  
Wildstrike- A mottled tortoiseshell she-cat with a large patch of fur missing on her back leg.

 

MeadowClan:  
Leader: Gorsestar- Gorsestar is a sandy brown tabby tom with gray specked hazel eyes, long brown socked legs, and short fur. He tends to gravitate towards fighting, as he was bullied for being weak as a kit and apprentice. (he learned and got better, of course)  
Deputy: Ferntooth- Ferntooth is a ginger she-cat with a white tail tip and large teeth. She is a tunneler.

Medicine Cat: Roseheart- Roseheart is a russet she-cat with a white patch on her chest and green eyes.

Warriors: Tunnelers  
Longtail- A yellow tom with black tabby stripes, light brown eyes, and a tail the length of his body.  
Asterfleck- A lilac eyed yellow she-cat with specks of gray dotting her fur. Apprentice: Coyotepaw  
Hornflight- A faded brown tom with a short stature, blue eyes, and long tail ending in white.  
Warriors: Runners  
Honeystrike- An amber tabby she-cat with hazel eyes and long legs.  
Sedgewhisker- A short furred tabby amber tom with gray eyes. Apprentice: Snowpaw  
Rabbitwind- A white short furred she-cat with one blue eye and one green. Apprentice: Doepaw  
Weaselfur- A young brown tabby tom with a slightly longer body than normal and blue eyes.

Queens:  
Vineheart- A brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, a long tail ending in white, and long legs. Her mate is Longtail.  
Tigerkit- A brown tom with black tabby stripes, blue eyes with flecks of brown in them, long legs, and a long tail ending in black.  
Yarrowkit- A yellow she-kit with light brown eyes and a long tail with a white tip.  
Prariekit- A yellow tabby tom with long legs and long tail with a black tip.

Wolfcoat- A gray haired, hazel eyed she-cat with a dark stripe along her back, long legs, and a white patch on her chest. Her mate is Hornflight.  
Sunkit- A light gray, hazel eyed she-kit with long legs and a white tail tip.  
Stemkit- A brown tom with a dark stripe along his back, a long tail, and light blue eyes.

Apprentices:  
Coyotepaw- A brown tom with a long tail and green eyes.  
Doepaw- A light brown she-cat with long legs and blue eyes.  
Snowpaw- A white, small, and short furred she-cat with long legs (for her size) and one blue eye and one yellow.

Elders:  
Bisonclaw- A graying, brown furred she-cat with blue eyes and a long tail ending in white.  
Marshmellowrunner- A frail, white, short-furred she-cat with one green eye and the other yellow. 

 

StoneClan:  
Leader: Dovestar- Dovestar is a she-cat with white fluffy fur, a black muzzle, and (almost black) brown eyes. She is the peacemaker, the one who brought StoneClan out of it’s dark troubled times, but is a good fighter when need be.  
Deputy: Maplestorm- Maplestorm is a gray eyed, mottled tortoiseshell she-cat with a gray belly and chest. He has a long skinny tail but is short. Apprentice: Raccoonpaw

Medicine Cats: Rockherb- Rockherb is a large and boxy dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes and a black sock on his right paw.  
Elkshine- Elkshine is a yellow eyed and brown furred she-cat with a white chest and a long fluffy tail.

Warriors:  
Dewpounce- A blue eyed, gray she-cat with black socks and tail tip. Apprentice: Pouncepaw  
Mudcoat- A brown tom with darker brown socks and green eyes.  
Dustshade- A young hazel eyed, ginger tabby tom with dark ginger paws and a white tail tip.  
Pebblefrost- A blue eyed and light gray tom with darker spots dappling his coat.  
Nightclaw- A black furred and amber eyed she-cat with a white underbelly, tail tip, and muzzle. Apprentice: Sprucepaw  
Whitedusk- A white she-cat with one ‘black’ eye and the other blue.  
Boulderdash- A stocky, dark gray tom with white ear tips and light blue eyes.  
Birchspirit- A young, light ginger tabby tom with a white chest, white belly, and green eyes.  
Emberfang- A young, ginger she-cat with blue eyes and a white chest.

Queens:  
Jaywhisker- A young, gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, dark gray socks, and a white chest patch.

Shadeberry- A black furred and blue eyed she-cat with a white muzzle and chest. Her mate is Mudcoat.  
Moosekit- A brown tom with a white chest and green eyes.  
Badgerkit- A blue eyed, brown furred tom with a white muzzle, chest, and socks.

 

Apprentices:  
Pouncepaw- A gray tabby tom with white ear tips.  
Sprucepaw- A dark brown tom with green eyes and a white chest patch.  
Raccoonpaw- A brown she-cat with amber eyes, a white muzzle, and a striped tail. 

Elders:  
Stormflight- A stocky gray tom with a white chest patch, blue eyes, and black socks.  
Hawkrose- A short mottled tortoiseshell she-cat with white socks and gray eyes.  
Sunheart- A ginger tom with a white chest and green eyes.  
Darkscar- A blue eyed, black furred she-cat with a white chest and a large scar on her belly.


	2. Aspen

“Aspen!... Aspen!” When I heard my name being called, I turned towards it, only to get slapped in the face by my best friend’s hair.

“Well... Hi, Maria,” I replied while her brown hair was still in my face. "What did you call my name for?" I questioned while leaving our high school. She appeared to be tapping out morse code with her foot, which I can’t decipher, but she was just really jittery for a reason she won’t tell me.

“I got accepted into Duke!” She exclaimed, jumping up and down on the sidewalk.

“Oh wow!” I replied, with little excitement behind my voice.

“Wow?” Maria asked rhetorically. “Wow?!” She then did her best to grab my shoulders (I’m pretty tall and she’s kind of short) before shaking me and asking,“WOW IS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME GETTING INTO A GOOD COLLEGE?!?!”

Other students following our path from school turned to watch the drama, a dog started to bark, and even gay couple across the street had ended their makeout session to stare at what they probably assumed was a heterosexual one, then continued their previous action.

Maria just laughed, partially out of nervousness, the part out of happiness. I didn’t shrug it off as easily, so I interlocked arms with her and walked a lot faster than she probably could. It probably looked like I was dragging her away, but no one stopped me, so I kept going.

When we reached our neighborhood, I stopped pulling Maria and let her go.

“Aww… Big, tough Aspen gets nervous sometimes!” Maria cooed. I began blushing, I mean, it’s not like I want to be nervous. I laughed, even though she could still see my tomato red face.

“Anyway… Why didn’t you tell me when we walked to school this morning?” I asked. Trying to change the subject. Maria gave me a sly look but answered my question.

“Well, I figured it be hard to get excited with school and…” She gave a dramatic pause,” Mr. Pechman!” Maria continued. Mr. Pechman is the most hated math teacher, if not _the_ most hated teacher, in Dormandy High, and all students agree on it. “After school, especially on a Friday, it’s a lot easier to get excited.”

“Good point.” I conceded, nodding my head sort of absentmindedly. Maria noticed me spacing out and nudged me.

“Hey, do you not want me to go?” She asked, not joking for once.

“Of course not, you’re one of my best friends, but I won’t, like, commit suicide or anything. I’d rather you go to Duke than a college you don’t want to go to. I know how much you want to be a doctor and stuff.”

“And stuff?” She questioned, raising an eyebrow at my choice of words.

“Yup.” Maria laughed silently, then looked up and waved to me, starting up a driveway.

“Peace,” She said, opening her screen door and getting her keys.

“Peace,” I replied, walking farther down the street to my own humble abode.

I opened the door, happy to see that no one was home. I _hate_ when I have to watch those brats my parents call kids, so I let out a sigh of relief as I stepped inside. My dalmatian, Firetruck (I know, it’s a stupid name, but my 3-year-old sibling got to name him.), padded towards me, tail wagging. I happily obliged his invitation for me to pet him.

I jumped when I saw a bright green apple fall from our fake fruit basket. Turning on my phone’s flashlight, I saw that our black cat, Holly, sat on the dining room table, swatting at a fly who probably thought the fruits were real.

I began to think about way back when I first named her, something I did every time I saw her. Well, when we first got her, I was _really_ into the warriors series, a book about fighting cats. _There is character named Hollyleaf, this cat my sister got looks exactly how she’s described, and she even has her green eyes._ That’s exactly what went through my head when I asked my sister to name her cat Hollyleaf. We agreed to name her Holly, which sounds more normal.

Now? I’m not as into it. I borrow the books from the library when they have a new title, but I don’t buy the books, look at warriors fanart, role play, or read fanfiction about it.

Most of the time.

Okay, so I use the warriors amino, and I keep up with VidClan (moonkitti is my waifu), and I occasionally roleplay, but I’m not a fanboy like I used to be. _Speaking of warriors…_ I reminded myself, beginning to bound up the stairs in threes or fours. I sat in front of my Apple Mac, logged on, (closed a porn website), and logged onto amino.

_Should I break my train of thought and open the pokémon amino?_ I questioned, before ultimately ignoring it. I clicked on to the warrior’s discussion page when a certain heading caught my eyes:

**Which Warriors Arch is the Best?**

I obviously have to fight for my favorite arc, the power of three. It appears like only four users are on it, which is quite confusing for such a triggering title. I just assume that the discussion is new.

There I found Caramelkit, Tigerheart’s_eviler _twin, and Soccerleg11 arguing, as is to be expected.

_Caramelkit- I LOOVVVEE the current arch! It allows_

_other clans the chance to join in prophecies!_

 

Soccerleg11- what clan needs 3 medicine cats anyway?

i like the new prophecy arch cuz they fight more.

 

**Tigerheart’s_eviler_twin- not as much as the originals. I like the originals**

**bcuz it has the best villain in it.**

I decided to throw in my two cents and started posting.

MyNameIsATree- I like the power of three.

**Tigerheart’s_eviler_twin- you mean the arch with the**

**useless prophecy**

MyNameIsATree- no, I mean the arch with the

best character dynamic.

 

Soccerleg11- wouldnt that b the new prophecy? 

MyNameIsATree- no.

 

**Tigerclaw’s_eviler_twin- the og had the best characters in general.**

**not only was the world fleshed out but the characters to**

_Caramelkit- Why don’t we each get a book from our fav arch. Then_

_we can argue for it better_

__

**Tigerclaw’s_eviler_twin- K. BRB**

Soccerleg11- me 2. 

MyNameIsATree- cool.

Following Caramelkit’s advice, I grabbed my favorite Power of Three book, Dark River, off of the bookshelf next to the computer. When I turned to the monitor, I felt my body freeze up. Time seemed to crawl to a stop and no one continued to post. I remembered a video I had watched once that had made me afraid of any superpower using science, so I quickly worried I would run out of oxygen to breath or something. Then I realized I wasn't breathing at all.

_HOLY FUCK I'M NOT BREATHI-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I hated that chapter. But it'll get better! Any suggestions and comments would be greatly appreciated, especially those about fixing this mess of a passage. As long as it gets the point across which is- My normal life was interupted by this whole cat predicament, also, my bff is leaving.


	3. Aspen Kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I totally forgot I published this story, so that's why I'm uploading all the chapters for this that I've ever made today.

When I regained my sight, I saw a large forest of tall trees looming ahead of me. I heard many grasshoppers prancing through the grass, and the faint scent of mouse wafted over my tongue, causing my belly to growl.

_Wait, tongue?_

I opened my jaw and tried to touch it with my right hand, only to find a gray, spotted paw socked in white instead. This made me yowl in surprise.

“WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING!” I continued, screaming my cat lungs out. I wasn't usually allowed such a time, my parents are very orderly people, after all, so I found it fun -- probably screaming for longer than I was actually scared for. Once I was finally done with my scremo concert, I attempted to make the best of my cat form. I tried to use my cat senses by catching the mouse, but its scent was stale, probably scared off by my shouting. Instead, I spotted a tiny vole scratching at a tree.

 _What do they say in the books? Lower your haunches, tail slightly above the ground, creep silently over the leaves…_  I followed these instructions as best as I could, even though my white tail tip peeked over my ears. I opened my mouth to sniff the air once more before the kill, but a black blur whizzed through the air in front of me, scaring off the vole as it tumbled to a stop.

Shot up the air muttering a little,” Mouse dung!” before returning to its hunt. That was before it noticed me anyway.

“Why would you scare off my prey Lilysh-..,” The cat in front of me jumped into an apparent attack stance and growled,” You’re on ForestClan territory, so you can’t hunt here. I _do_ know how to fight now!” It said threateningly.

“Woah, woah, woah… Wait. Did you say ForestClan?” I asked, trying to keep myself from laughing. I was instantly reminded of the many 'clan' chat rooms I scrolled past in order to get to my last one.

“Yeah.”

“What… What is it like?” I continued to ask. The humorous moment had passed, and I was just eager to know how this clan world functioned although, if past experience was anything to go by, it was nearly identical.

“Well,” He started, forgetting that I was his current enemy. “Well, we are really good hunters! The food in the prey pile is alway full… At least since I opened my eyes as a kit. The prey pile is in the camp and… Oh! We weave bracken into the walls of our camp to make it strong against the other Clans, RiverClan, StoneClan, and MeadowClan, although RiverClan would have to cross the middle island to do it. Maybe they’re jealous of how it stays cold up there for longer, but at least fish swim in the river in all seasons, so they have no reason to invade territories…” The tom talked my ears off for a couple more minutes, explaining his thoughts on the intricacies of clan life, some of which the Erins probably couldn’t fit into their 300-400 page books.

As he was telling me about the clans, I heard the nearby ferns swish. It was my only warning before another cat pounced on me like I was a piece of prey, which, with my lack of fighting knowledge, I probably was to them.

“Smokepaw! Why are you telling this strange cat about ForestClan! For all you know they could be a StoneClan spy!” The she-cat growled. Believing her words, Smokepaw assumed his battle stance, eyeing me with suspicion.

“Who are you!” She questioned, turning her attention on me.

“Aspen.” I responded, forgetting I was in the world of the clans. “Oh crap, I mean-”

“Well Aspen, because you were snooping around our borders… “

“I wasn’t snooping!” I protested, but it only earned me a swipe from her claws that grazed my cheek, drawing a couple of drops of blood. I winced, but it wasn’t the worst wound I could get.

“Be quiet! I am going to take you to Cedarstar, and he will decide what to do with you.” She started pushing my flank, and me with it, towards the forest. 

\---

After what seemed like hours of walking through a forest devoid of life, I picked up the scent of cat. Well, many cats.

“Sparrowsting! Icepaw!” A white tom with brown patches and a white she-cat jumped to attention at what I could guess was their camp entrance. The bossy blue-gray she-cat barked an order to get their leader, and Icepaw seemed to trip over her own paws as she scrambled to follow it through.

Smokepaw chuckled at my side as he stated, “No one wants to make Berryclaw angry. She’s so scary, a badger would run from her if she had a temper when they met!” He joked.

“Be quiet Smokepaw! A good warrior knows when to talk and when to be quiet.” Berryclaw nagged, causing the apprentice to shut up like she wanted.

“Hmm.” A deep voice boomed as it cleared it’s throat. The apprentice Berryclaw sent, Icepaw, had returned. Beside her was a large brown tom with a white belly. Icepaw appeared to be a kit when standing next to the massive tom, but somehow he was less frightening than Berryclaw.

“Cedarstar, I found this young tom snooping around our borders and hunting prey.” Berryclaw reported.

“Hey! I found him!” Smokepaw shouted indignantly, but Cedarstar ignored him and turned his piercing green eyes towards me.

“And why were you at our borders? Did you not smell the scent markers?” He asked slightly accusingly.

“N-no sir.” _I guess I appeared inside of clan territory then. Or my nose isn’t working. I hope it’s the former,_ I thought to myself.

“Well, maybe we should make them stronger! Sparrowsting!” The tom stood at attention once more, but this time he was calmer. “Take Lilyshade, Owleye, and your apprentice down to the border that goes outside the clan territory. Make the scent strong!” The two white cats standing at the entrance of the camp slid inside, off getting their clanmates.

 _I want to be one of them,_ a voice whispered in my head. _Why not make the most of this opportunity?_ It continued.

“Um, C-Cedarstar?” I started, even the tom’s attention was already on me. “I was wondering if I could… maybe… Join ForestClan?” I asked, whimpering under his intense gaze.

“Why?”

“Because I… I could help make ForestClan the strongest clan of them all? A-All you would need to do would be to train me…”

“Cedarstar!” Berryclaw shouted, making him turn away and giving me a chance to let out my breath. “I don’t think you should let this strange tom in. We are already a strong clan, and we have defended ourselves from many MeadowClan attacks without trouble.” She commented, causing Cedarstar to pause before talking to me.

“If Leafshadow, Berryclaw and I don’t find you worthy enough to take to the next gathering, you must leave the clan and never come back. If we find you on our territory, we _will_ attack.” Cedarstar stated with finality, gesturing with his tail for me to enter the camp.

* * *

Once the rogue was out of my sight and in the _ForestClan_ camp, I had to talk to Cedarstar one on one about this situation.

“Smokepaw!” I yelled at my apprentice, bring him to attention. “Make sure that rogue doesn’t hurt any cat in the camp.” _Despite him having no skills at all,_ I thought silently. Smokepaw dutifully bolted after the tom, listening to my orders without hesitation. _I’ve trained my apprentice well…_ I thought, causing me to purr softly under my breath.

“Berryclaw, what did you wish to talk about?” Cedarstar asked, knowing that I wanted us to be alone for a reason.

“The rogue, Aspen, was his name?… Something doesn’t feel right about him.”

“Well, we’ll find out more after we get to know him, right?” Cedarstar replied, inching closer towards me.

“I guess…” I sighed. “But why would you let a rogue into our clan? Like I said earlier, the only threat we face is MeadowClan, and we can defend ourselves from them no problem.”

“That is the problem.”

“What is?” I asked, wondering why defending ourselves is so bad. _What leader thinks that way?_ I asked in the back of my mind.

“That we can only _defend_ ourselves.” He stated, walking into camp.

“I want to _beat_ them for once.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say today... Yesterday? I meant 'randomly throughout the week because I am mighty forgetful.'  
> Cool?

I had just gotten back from a short date with my girlfriend, May. We had eaten ice cream in warm, almost summer sun. Even though summer is the best time to be active, especially in soccer, but I felt like being online today. I pulled up the amino app and joined a chat group about debating (arguing) which story arc was the best. When I went to grab a faded and torn up warriors book from off of my bookshelf (sunrise), I suddenly froze. Then, I ended up here. Where is here? Well, I don’t really know.

I’m a cat, first off. Well, I  _ was  _ a human, but not anymore. I have pale orange or light ginger fur, and a short, tabby coat. I also have a long tail, semi-long limbs, long whiskers, and one white sock. My name? It  _ was  _ Liam. The name that made everyone in Westbrook High turn and sigh at his green eyes, brown hair, tan skin, and, as May says, ‘hot bod’. Here? I’m just a wildcat. Which kind of sucks, but not that bad. I’ll make the most of what I’ve got.

I begin to pad through the tall grass, wondering if there’s anything around me, if I somehow fell asleep and was dreaming, and if I was missing out on the Manchester United match, but then I heard sounds. They sounded like talking cats, some of them even stopping to meow in the middle of their sentences, but I could understand what they were saying.

“Haha, you should’ve seen that warrior’s face when I pounced on that apprentice! She looked downright disgusted!” A husky mew laughed.

“Aren’t you proud of me, Sedgewhisker? I helped scare that scaredy-cat apprentice… Raccoonpaw, was her name, away,” A meek voice asked.

“I am! Keep fighting like that, and you might be  _ almost  _ as good as me! But, you are turning into a great hunter. Look at all of this prey!” Sedgewhisker replied. I could hear that their sound was getting louder, so I tried to dart out of the way… Before I realized I was a cat. I made a thud as I hit the ground, alerting the cats of my presence.

“Snowpaw!” Sedgewhisker barked, “Find the source of that noise!” I felt the wind change directions, first I was upwind, and now I’m downwind.  _ It’s like the wind wants me to be found!  _ I thought, only a little angry. If I’m a cat, I want to see other cats.

As the sound of sniffing got closer, I could see white fur from behind the prairie grass. Once it was close enough, I could see their yellow eyes… wait, scratch that, their blue eye and their yellow one. It could see me too. And so, Snowpaw yowled:

“I found it! I found it! I found it!” There was a low growl before Sedgewhisker replied.

“Get down and be quiet! I smell a cat, and it doesn’t carry the sweet grass scent of a MeadowClan warrior.” In a flash, a large tabby tom jumped on me. I tried to unsheathe my claws, but he had pinned me on my belly, his claws drawing a small trickle of blood from my chest.

“Do I see a spying StoneClan apprentice?” Sedgewhisker asked.

“No?” I asked, a hint of my sister’s sass in my voice. He dug his claws a little deeper, causing me to yelp. He bent down and open his mouth, a quizzical look on his face.

“Hmm, you don’t smell like a Clan, but not a kittypet either. Are you a rogue?” Sedgewhisker questioned, the previous hostility in his voice slowly starting to leave and being replaced with curiosity.

“Umm… I think? I don’t know where I came from. I just opened my eyes in this field.”

“Well, since you’re not a threat, I’ll take you to Gorsestar.” He said, removing his claw and letting me stand up. He flicked his tail in the direction of a large patch of shrubs and began walking towards it, his claws still unsheathed. 

“Snowpaw, bury your mice. “Well, maybe bring the fat prairie dog.” Doing as she was told, she slinked off into the grass, coming back with the prey he’d asked for. 

Now, since we’ve started walking, I’ve began to let my mind wander. Like how Snowpaw’s ear flicks every time I smack my thin cat lips. And how I realized, standing next to him, I realize that I’m a shrimp compared to the large tabby warrior. I almost begin laughing, but Sedgewhisker gives me a look that might be sharper than claws. So, I continue to pad silently through the tall grass I can barely see above.

The sun had moved slightly from its position of sunhigh, and, despite not being directly above us anymore, our pelts felt warmer than a rock that had been set outside all day. Snowpaw is beginning to pant, and even Sedgewhisker’s tail began to droop. Again, I almost opened my mouth to ask what was taking so long, but the sound of yowling cats ahead changed my mind.

“Gorsestar!” A fierce she-cat yelled. “You need to STOP these attacks on StoneClan!”

“Is that… Dovestar?” Snowpaw pondered. With a snarl, Sedgewhisker bolted towards what I assume is their camp. Snowpaw and I follow silently. Well, I rustle the grass a little.

“Why? We only do it in search of more prey for our starving cats. Coming in contact with patrols aren’t our intentions. Your warriors usually attack first.”

We arrived standing directly behind the StoneClan group. They had a slightly musty, but mostly earthy scent. Well, all except one. Without too making much noise, I began to creep towards the StoneClan cats. The others were preoccupied with the conversation, the brown cat’s claws unsheathed and scraping the ground, and the other white cat’s tail lashing as her only form of aggression, but the small, black cat’s piercing green eyes were wide, looking around like they were about to be attacked on all sides. She was the source of the strong scent, but before I could make sure, her green eyes set on me.

“Why are you staring at me?” She asked, masking the fear in her voice with annoyance. She hesitantly slid her claws and bared her teeth, like she didn’t know how to be angry. I assumed she was a new apprentice.

“You smell,” I paused to add dramatic effect, making my mew as deep as possible before finishing, “Afraid.” The hair on her back stood up and her tail had begun to drop between her legs, but her claws seemed to inch further out, as if she was considering doing the opposite of what her body language suggested.

“I’m not afraid you… Piece of sh-... Mouse-dung, MeadowClan apprentice,” She hissed. 

“And you’re a mangy fox-pelt,” I joked, getting into the warriors spirit. “Besides, I’m not even an apprentice. The name’s--”

“MeadowClan warriors!” The sandy brown tom sitting in the circle of small rocks shouted, his gray eyes with a malicious glint in them. It sent a chill down my spine, and yet, I was captivated. I momentarily forgot about my conversation with the apprentice, but when I looked back, she also appeared to be interested in his words. “Show these visitors to the edge of the territory, and don’t hesitate to use claws if they’re too slow.”

Instantly, Sedgewhisker and a couple of other long-legged and tailed cats ran towards the StoneClan cats. They bolted towards the door, and Sedgewhisker nearly knocked me over to try to nip the black she-cat’s tail. He missed, but she tripped over her large paws, so he took the opportunity to jump on her and nick her ear. She winced, but shot up, claws easily sliding unsheathed and raking down his pelt. He reared up on his hind legs, probably preparing to, which gave her the opening to dash away to her escaping clanmates. With a roar, Sedgewhisker followed, his long legs pounding away in the tall grass. I silently hoped that she wasn’t torn to shreds, but I didn’t hope that she was completely free of harm either. The leader inside of the circle of rocks turned towards me, his face void of emotion.

“You, rogue, come here,” He started, flicking his tail to the center of the ring. The rest of the clan’s eyes looked at me, and with them came whispers. I ignored them easily, used to much more vocal crowds booing my number on the soccer team. Not to brag, but, I was one of, if not  _ the  _ best player.

When I reached the circle, the leader looked at his clanmates and called, “Let all cats old enough to catch their prey gather at Stonecircle.”

Heeding his words, the cats shuffled to the front of the circle. A ginger she-cat padded in and saw her clan standing next to the Stonecircle, so she quickly walked behind her leader outside of the circle, joining a russet she-cat in the same spot. Sedgewhisker arrived as well, sitting next to a she-cat that looked very similar to him, the only difference being that her eyes were a brownish green and she was shorter.

“Now that you all have arrived,” Gorsestar started once Sedgewhisker had sat down, “I would like to discuss what we do with this cat. He is apprentice aged, but not from our clan. Should we take him in or kick him out like we did with the StoneClan cats?” Surprisingly, Sedgewhisker didn’t smile at the thought of chasing me away, although, he might have been thinking about that feisty black she-cat. On the other paw, the ginger she-cat behind me and the leader did smile, showing canines (or would they be called felines?) that would probably kill me in one bite, no matter the place, ending my short cat life.

“I think we should chase him off,” the she-cat answered, earning a few murmurs of approval. “He doesn’t even have the look of a MeadowClan cat.” The crowd’s opinion was a bit more muffled this time, pointing out my long legs and lithe stature, similar to a runner. Wait a second! In Tallstar’s revenge, the warriors super edition, they mentioned something about runners and tunnelers. This must be similar. A smile crept up my face, a sign of how happy I was to figure out the similarities.  _ My teacher would be proud,  _ I thought, only half sarcastic.

“Maybe we should train him. It would make him another warrior we could use to fight the other clans.” A tom’s voice offered. Then, chaos erupted, even a couple of kits in the back of the small camp piped up. 

“Silence!” Gorsestar yelled after giving his clanmates the amount of time to converse about their thoughts. He turned his head to Sedgewhisker, who stood straighter once the leader’s eyes were on him. Gorsestar nodded at the large warrior as if giving him the permission to speak. I guess I interpreted right because Sedgewhisker did start speaking.

“Well, Gorsestar, I think that we should give the young cat a chance,” Someone yowled a disagreement, and the she-cat behind us snarled, but didn’t say anything. Sedgewhisker waited for the quiet to resume. When it did, he continued.

“Not without testing him first. I think we should make him fight an apprentice. If he wins, he can join MeadowClan. If not, then the winning apprentice gets to chase him off themselves.” This time, the crowd assembled behind him mostly nodded or spoke in approval, making the she-cat behind us frown even more. Seeing most of the clan’s support, he nodded as well.

“And which apprentice do you think he should battle?” Sedgewhisker stopped to think.

“Snowpaw. She is the youngest, smallest, and least experienced out of the three apprentices, and thus, if he can beat our most inexperienced apprentices, he may have somewhat of a warrior’s spark.” Snowpaw said something like, “hey!”, out of offense, but it seemed the deed was done. I was to fight her and hopefully win.

“Claws unsheathed.” And with that closing line, the meeting was over. I followed Sedgewhisker and Snowpaw out of the camp. We arrived at a small clearing in a dip in the ground. Snowpaw pulled out a couple of sticks and started to scrape at them with her claws. I found a rock and did the same. Sedgewhisker just felt the breeze in his short coat and laid on his back underneath the sun. Snowpaw began to attack the sticks, so I did too. First, I practiced pouncing. Then I just swiped at the rock. Next kicked at it with my hind legs, but that was about all you could do without a real partner. 

Sedgewhisker sat straight up, causing me and Snowpaw to jump as well. Out from the tall grass appeared Gorsestar, along with the ginger she-cat, a she-cat that looked like Snowpaw but with a green eye instead of a yellow one, and the she-cat Sedgewhisker had been sitting next to during the meeting. I couldn’t help but wonder where all of the toms were. And, at that fact, where was the rest of the clan?

“Are you ready to begin the fight?” Gorsestar asked. The white she-cat was telling Snowpaw encouraging words, the ginger she-cat assumed the position Sedgewhisker was just in, except she was laying on her stomach instead of her back, and the Sedgewhisker Look-A-Like sat with her tail laid across her paws, watching intently.

“Yes, I think they are,” Sedgewhisker answered flicking his tail at both of us as if to ask. Snowpaw nodded, and I followed suit.

“Then… Begin!” Snowpaw hurtled across the clearing, claws unsheathed, with her eyes set on me. When she jumped, I dodged, rolling out of the way of her claws and jumping on to her back. I unsheathed my claws, hesitantly-- just like the black she-cat--, and pierced her skin with it. I didn’t go too deep because I didn’t want to hurt her, but she acted like it, bucking and thrashing wildly until I’d fallen off. I tumbled to the ground, letting down my guard for a second, and Snowpaw took that chance to rake her claw across my side. 

_ Oh, Jesus. Fricking. Christ. That really fricking hurt,  _ I thought. I yowled with rage, and it made Snowpaw jump a little. As I yelled to make the pain go away, I felt adrenaline rush through my body, filling me with strength. It was like the game was tied, I had the ball in possession, and there were only a couple of seconds left. The familiarity made me smile a bit.  _ Time to score. _

Jumping into action, I pounced on Snowpaw, unsheathed my claws, and raked it down her now exposed stomach. Now it was her turn to howl. I realized that my claws weren’t my only weapon, so were my teeth. Armed with this realization, I nipped her ear and tail. She tried to wriggle out again, but I kept my paw firmly on her stomach. As a last-ditch effort, Snowpaw kicked me with her hind legs. I was pushed back a little, but not far enough to give her time to stand up and recover. 

“Fine… I guess you win,” Snowpaw muttered. She stood up and nodded her head like a bow. I followed suit. As I did, I looked at the blood dripping from her stomach to the blood on my claws.  _ I did that?  _ I questioned. 

“Well, young tom. I guess you are MeadowClan material after all. We will have your naming ceremony once we arrive at the camp,” Gorsestar stated curtly. The she-cat who I guessed was Snowpaw’s mother rushed towards her kit at once, licking her fur all over. She muttered something like, “Don’t worry baby, you’ll get him next time”, but I couldn’t hear correctly due to all of the blood rushing in my ears. The Sedgewhisker clone walked up to me, looked me up and down and told me, “Good job. You have the heart and strength, now your mentor will just have to add strategy. Once that happens, you’ll make a great MeadowClan warrior.” I nodded, happy to get praise.

“By the way, I’m Honeystrike. What’s your name?” I shrugged.

“Hmm… You look like your name could be Running. Well maybe for a rogue it could be Streak or Fast. Maybe it’s just the runner in me hoping that you won’t choose to bury yourself underground with the tunnelers. Anyway, Streakpaw isn’t such a bad name. How do you like it?” She turned to look at me, and I just nodded, happy with whatever name came my way. Well, maybe not something like Dungpaw. That’s like someone’s name being Shitaki mushroom. That tells you their parents made a mistake with having them.

“Good! I’ll tell Gorsefang, I mean, -star, that I came up with a name,” And with that, she left. I was beginning to enjoy her company too, she’s a lot nicer than Sedgewhisker, but he’s better than that she-cat with huge teeth who growls every time I look at her. As I walked behind the group, I looked at Sedgewhisker and Honeystrike. It took me awhile, but I realized that they were siblings! I should have thought about it sooner, but I can be slow sometimes. Especially after a winning game.

“Well, Streak _ kit _ . You’re about to become a paw,” Gorsestar mentioned as we neared the camp.

_ Goal.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... What'd you think? Reviews are welcome, even if it's old writing.  
> Heh, this is my favorite and least favorite chapter, tho. Mostly cuz they interact, but the May and soccer stuff just.... definitely (probably) could've written that better.

**Author's Note:**

> By looking at some of the names, I wonder if you guys could guess where their influence came from. Anyway, have a nice day!


End file.
